Obsidian Stones
Obsidian Stones are three Mayan stones made of obsidian, each with the carving of an animal in one side. They were made to permanently seal the evil god Tezcatlipoca in the Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror from a pyramid. They were taken by the Spanish to the coastal town that is now called Quaramonte City. However, around the 14th or 15th century, only the Coyote Stone reached Spain and the other two fell into the hands of buccaneers. The Jaguar Stone was taken by the English captain El Draco and is now on display in the British Museum in London, England. The Eagle Stone was taken by Captain Frederick Ketch and hidden in the Caribbean islands. If the three stones aren't reunited and placed in the pyramid before the upcoming eclipse, Tezcatlipoca will be free. Coyote stone Coyote Stone it is small black obsidian stone with an ancient carving of a Coyote printed on one side; the other being blank. The stone has no physical use itself during the course of the game, but you may show it to almost all the characters that you encounter from when you receive it from André Lobineau at the end of the first part of the game. The stone is used in the final scene to seal the Smoking Mirror and trap the ancient mayan deity known as Tezcatlipoca in the mirror for all time. The Coyote Stone is found by Nicole Collard when she managed to steal it from one ofrom the Warehouse in Marseille, Nico orders André to give it to George. George later loses the Coyote Stone, when Karzac and his men attack the Mayan Village before Nico's arrival from London, England. When Nico arrives she finds a scene of desolation. The Coyote Stone itself is found in the remains of a burned out hut (which Titipoco keeps pointing to). The stone however is too hot to touch, but there is a nearby barrel containing water inside. The barrel is too heavy for Nico to push by herself. Asking Titipoco to help her, the pair push the barrel and manage to cool down the stone. Nico then picks it up and heads for Tezcatlipoca's Pyramid, where George himself has been captured by Pablo and General Raoul Grasiento. After freeing George by getting rid of Pablo, and tricking the General, the trio of George, Nico and Titipoco head into the Pyramid. Nico then gives back the Coyote Stone to George. The Coyote Stone is obtained by Nico, and later she and George obtain the other stones and, in the night of the eclipse, the two and Titipoco seal Tezcatlipoca. 'Trivia *The Stone itself is quite old, dating back to the time of the Ancient Mayans. *The Coyote Stone as well as the Jaguar and Eagle Stones were fashioned by loyal priests which would work together to seal the Mirror and trap Tezcatlipoca forever. *The Coyote Stone is one of the few items that have absolutely little to no use whatsoever and is only used in Ending Sequence. Category:Items